1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is cooling one or more computers in a chassis of computers in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical data centers have floor tiles that are perforated. Cooled air is blown up from air conditioner beneath the data center through the perforated tiles in the floor to cool the computers. The chassis containing computers in the data center often have fans to blow cooled air from the front of the chassis to the back of the chassis to cool the computers. Furthermore, in conventional data centers, the chassis containing the computers are often aligned in rows. As such, the air blown up through the perforated tiles between the rows is located on the sides of the chassis is not utilized in an efficient manner to cool the computers.